prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Royal Rumble (2010)
"Hero" por Skillet | frase ="I am the One" | Nome do PPV =Royal Rumble | Promoção =World Wrestling Entertainment | Brand =Raw SmackDown ECW | Data =31 de janeiro de 2010 | Arena =Philips Arena | Cidade =Atlanta, Georgia | Público = | evento anterior =TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 | próximo evento =Elimination Chamber | evento anterior2=Royal Rumble 2009 | evento=Royal Rumble | próximo evento2 =N/A }} Royal Rumble 2010 será a 23ª edição do evento pay-per-view Royal Rumble promovido pela World Wrestling Entertainment. Será realizado no dia 31 de janeiro de 2010 no Philips Arena na cidade de Atlanta, Georgia . Mantendo a tradição do evento o vencedor do Royal Rumble match terá o direito de uma luta no evento principal da WrestleMania XXVI por um dos três principais títulos da empresa a sua escolha, sendo o WWE Championship, o World Heavyweight Championship ou o ECW Championship. Antes do evento Na edição do dia 15 de dezembro da ECW a general-manager Tiffany anunciou que o novo desafiante pelo ECW Championship seria definido através de um torneio entre ex-lutadores que passaram pela brand e os atuais membros, durante quatro semanas 16 lutadores se enfrentariam um contra um, sendo que oito avançariam para o The Homecoming Finale, no dia 12 de janeiro onde ocorreu uma Over-the-Top Rope Challenge que definiria o adversário do ECW Champion Christian. Nas primeiras lutas do ECW Homecoming Qualifying Ezekiel Jackson e Kane derrotaram respectivamente Vladimir Kozlov e Zack Ryder, para avançarem no torneio. Na edição da ECW gravada em 20 de dezembro e que foi ao ar no dia 22, mais dois lutadores se classificaram no ECW Homecoming, Vance Archer e Yoshi Tatsu ao derrotarem respectivamente Goldust e Jack Swagger. Na edição de 29 de dezembro Matt Hardy derrotou Finlay e Evan Bourne venceu Mike Knox em mais duas lutas classificatórias do ECW Homecoming. Na edição da SmackDown gravada dia 29 e que foi ao ar no dia 1 de janeiro de 2010 foi anunciado que o adversário do World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker seria definido através de um Beat the Clock Challenge, onde o lutador que obtivesse a vitória em menor tempo seria o vencedor. Nas lutas que ocorreram CM Punk derrotou Matt Hardy (7:20), Kane contra Dolph Ziggler lutaram até o estouro do tempo, Rey Mysterio derrotou Chris Jericho (7:19) e na luta entre Batista contra R-Truth, Batista ia conseguir a vitória e o direito de ser o desafiante quando Rey Mysterio interferiu puxando o árbitro para fora do ringue quando ainda faltavam cinco segundos para o estouro do tempo. A consultora da SmackDown Vickie Guerrero saiu e avisou que não poderiam haver interferências nos combates e que Batista e Rey Mysterio lutariam na próxima edição da SmackDown pela vaga de desafiante número um. Na Raw do dia 4 de janeiro foi anunciado que o WWE Champion Sheamus defenderia seu título no evento contra um adversário a ser definido. Na edição do dia 5 de janeiro da ECW on Syfy Shelton Benjamin derrotou Chavo Guerrero e CM Punk derrotou Mark Henry, após a interferência de Luke Gallows. Com os resultados Shelton e Punk para avançaram no ECW Homecoming. Na edição da SmackDown gravada no dia 5 e que foi ao ar no dia 8 de janeiro a luta entre Rey Mysterio e Batista acabou sem vencedor, as luzes se apagaram durante a luta e quando retornaram os dois estavam caídos no ringue. Na edição da Raw de 11 de janeiro o guest host Mike Tyson decidiu que John Cena, Randy Orton e Kofi Kingston se enfrentariam em uma Triple threat match e que o vencedor seria o desafiante número um pelo WWE Championship, Orton venceu e se tornou o adversário do campeão Sheamus. Na edição de 12 de janeiro da ECW on Syfy Ezekiel Jackson venceu a ECW Homecoming Finale Over-the-Top Rope Challenge onde derrotou Kane, Yoshi Tatsu, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Vance Archer, Shelton Benjamin e CM Punk para se tornar o adversário de Christian no Royal Rumble. Na edição da SmackDown gravada em 12 de janeiro e que foi ao ar no dia 15, Rey Mysterio derrotou Batista em uma Steel cage match para ser o desafiante número um pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Lutas |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'#' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Lutas' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Estipulação' |- |1 |30 WWE Superstars |Royal Rumble match |- |2 |Christian © vs. Ezekiel Jackson |Singles match pelo ECW Championship |- |3 |The Undertaker © vs. Rey Mysterio |Singles match pelo World Heavyweight Championship |- |4 |Sheamus © vs. Randy Orton |Singles match pelo WWE Championship |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Participantes do Royal Rumble match 16 dos 30 lutadores que irão participar do Royal Rumble match. |- !# !Lutadores !Brand !Data !Evento |- |1 |Cody Rhodes |rowspan="4"|Raw |rowspan="4"|11 de janeiro de 2010 |rowspan="4"|''Raw |- |2 |Ted DiBiase |- |3 |Mark Henry |- |4 |Evan Bourne |- |5 |Chris Jericho |rowspan="2"|SmackDown |rowspan="2"|15 de janeiro de 2010 |rowspan="2"|''SmackDown'' |- |6 |CM Punk |- |7 |John Cena |rowspan="10"|Raw |rowspan="10"|18 de janeiro de 2010 |rowspan="10"|''Raw'' |- |8 |Jack Swagger |- |9 |Santino Marella |- |10 |MVP |- |11 |The Miz |- |12 |Shawn Michaels |- |13 |Big Show |- |14 |Triple H |- |15 |Kofi Kingston |- |16 |Carlito |- |} Ligações externas *Website oficial *Microsite Royal Rumble 2010 Categoria:Pay-per-view da WWE